


calling on you

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pregnant Sex, Trans Male Character, im really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "But Hyuck," Mark starts, ever the responsible one despite Donghyuck's constant recklessness, "the pups—""—Will be fine," Donghyuck reassures him in a honey smooth voice. He walks his index and middle finger up Mark's chest, "I, however, will not be fine unless you get your cock in me right now."





	calling on you

**Author's Note:**

> ive been hovering around nsfw twt but im too scared to say hi ;; this fic was inspired by this tweet I saw while browsing hehe
> 
> this was only supposed to be 600 words ;;

Donghyuck hadn’t planned on getting pregnant so young, but his twice-damned omega fertility and Mark’s huge knot had put him in a predicament he couldn’t quite weasel his way out of like he spent his life doing with his other problems.

Mark was traditional — aside from the fornication — so he’d insisted that they get married. They had, and it was a beautiful ceremony with just their friends and it made Donghyuck very happy. What  _ doesn’t  _ make Donghyuck happy is Mark’s total refusal to touch him since they tied the knot. Sure, he doesn’t experience heats while pregnant, but the hormones make him feel something extremely similar. These pregnancy hormones are almost worse than a heat because back then, Donghyuck had a starry eyed alpha boyfriend who was willing to help him get through it and eager to please him. Now all he has a stubborn alpha husband who does nothing but give him occasional shoulder massages.

(Donghyuck can’t decide if he should actually complain about the massages. They do ease some of the pain, but mostly they just remind him how good Mark is with his hands.)

Donghyuck is going to need a little more than shoulder rubs to get him through his third trimester. His tits already hurt, swelling in preparation to nurse, and he would much prefer that Mark put his hands there instead.

He waits until Mark comes home from work, dirty and exhausted. Despite this, he manages to look devastatingly handsome, even more so when he climbs into bed and gives Donghyuck a sleepy kiss.

“You look nice,” he murmurs, rubbing a hand over Donghyuck’s belly. He does that often, Donghyuck notices. It’s almost like he can’t believe he’s going to be a father. It’s a relatively small litter, only three of them, but Mark caresses them nightly regardless. 

He’d planned to put his seduction plan into action by wearing this lingerie set he has that Mark loves. It’s lacy and white, gorgeous against Donghyuck’s skin, which is exactly why he mourns when he tries to put it on and realizes it no longer fits. Pregnancy had done a number on his once slight frame; his hips had widened and his ass fattened, his breasts and thighs much larger than they had been. His ‘baby belly’, as Jeno had affectionately called it, had become a belly full of babies, round with pups, evidence of his whorish behavior. 

Donghyuck just threw on one of Mark’s old college t-shirts with nothing underneath. He wonders if Mark had purposefully bypassed his nakedness.

“Mm, thank you,” Donghyuck says, leaning in to kiss Mark again. He keeps them short for the most part, innocent in their brevity but not much else. 

There’s something charming about pregnancy that Donghyuck can’t quite put his finger on. Maybe it’s the togetherness he constantly feels, or the wholesomeness of their impending future. Either way, Donghyuck acts on it, leaning into Mark and forcing his hand to slide over Donghyuck’s bump.

He caresses Mark’s jaw, licking into his mouth and Mark lets out a satiated groan. “Oh? What have I done to deserve such gentle treatment?”

Donghyuck blinks at him as innocently as he can manage. “Nothing. Just missed you.”

Mark draws his neck back to glare at him. “You want something.”

“Maybe.”

“Alright then,” Mark folds his arms behind his head, “out with it.”

Donghyuck crawls into his lap, straddling his hips. He really settles down, making sure Mark feels all of his weight directly on his cock before he makes his request. “Fuck me? Please?”

It’s too easy. Donghyuck smells Mark’s scent spike in the air around them, increasing in intensity. He tries to convey with his eyes how much he wants it with his eyes as he rocks back and forth on Mark’s lap, making his cock hard.

"But Hyuck," Mark starts, ever the responsible one despite Donghyuck's constant recklessness, "the pups—"

"—Will be fine," Donghyuck reassures him in a honey smooth voice. He walks his index and middle finger up Mark's chest, "I, however, will not be fine unless you get your cock in me right now."

Mark swallows, nodding dumbly and shifting so he gets more comfortable. He doesn’t put up any more of a fight, and Donghyuck finds himself wondering why, if it was so easy to get Mark to agree, he hadn’t done this sooner. 

Donghyuck rips Mark’s shirt over his head, throwing it down the bed. Before Mark can get a chance to marvel at his chest, Donghyuck is leaning down to kiss him again, hand placed precariously over Mark’s throat. 

He pulls Mark’s pants and undergarments down with his other hand, working so fast because he’s excited. He spent an hour before Mark got home thinking of getting fucked, and his pussy was so wet it dripped down his thighs. He slips a hand down to check and it still is, even more so now that Mark’s cock is out in all of its massive alpha glory.

Donghyuck turns around, preparing to guide Mark’s stupidly big dick into his hole when Mark stops him. “No. I want to see you.”

“Dude,” Donghyuck deadpans, giggling at how inappropriate it feels to say while he rubs his pussy all over his husband’s cock, “my belly is gonna get in the way, silly.”

“Don’t care,” is Mark’s response. “You’re my omega and I want to see how you look when you fuck yourself on my cock.”

Donghyuck blushes up to his ears at the o word. They rarely use it for this very reason; it makes him feel shy, small. Irritated with himself for being so flustered and with Mark for purposely using it, he turns around and settles down in Mark’s lap, though not before shoving two of his fingers into Mark’s mouth. “Don’t get carried away,  _ alpha.  _ I’m the one who wanted this in the first place.”

Mark immediately starts sucking on the digits and Donghyuck’s runs a hand through his husband’s hair, marveling at his less than domineering response. It’s not really a rarity, Mark becoming tender and sweet like this, but Donghyuck cherishes it every time. Sometimes he thinks Mark is actually an omega in disguise, but that thought is quickly chased away with the memory of how many times Mark has stuffed him full of his gigantic knot. 

Mark’s tongue prods at Donghyuck’s wedding band, pushing it back so it rests against the junction where his finger meets his palm. Donghyuck snatches his hand away. “This was expensive, don’t rust it all up.”

His husband gives him an amused look. “I paid for it.”

Donghyuck gives an exasperated sigh, pushing on Mark’s forehead until he falls back onto the bed. “Stop talking so much,” he complains, lifting his hips up, “and let me win things sometimes.” 

“You’re carrying my pups, that should be enough of a win, right?” Mark jokes.

Donghyuck pauses from where he hovers over Mark’s hips. “Are you really cracking jokes when I’m about to sit on your dick?”

Mark makes a playfully stupid face, but Donghyuck just covers his mouth to prevent him from saying anything else. “I have been wanting this for hours, I’m not gonna let your high school humor ruin my good time.”

Donghyuck sees Mark’s eyes soften. “Hours?” he asks from behind the hand, muffled.

They are married, yes, but there are some details Donghyuck should keep to himself. Mark doesn’t need to know that he holds one of Mark’s dirty work shirts over his nose and mouth while he fingers himself nearly every day after Mark goes to work, nor does he need to know that Donghyuck has been doing it for  _ months,  _ not days or weeks or hours.

He bites his lower lip and nods, blood rushing to his cheeks. “Hours,” he confirms wrongly, “so shush.”

Donghyuck lifts his hips and lowers himself onto Mark, slowly, slowly, his eyes fluttering and his mouth open as he bores down until every inch is inside. It’s been so long since Donghyuck has taken Mark’s cock that is feels like the first time again. Donghyuck feels split open, extremely vulnerable, and he reaches out for Mark’s hand for some stability.

Mark looks like he’s having difficulty too, with his husband’s soft, tight insides sucking him in, but he grabs his hand when it is offered. He entwines their fingers, kissing Donghyuck’s knuckles as he arches his back and squirms.

It takes a while for Donghyuck to stop panting like a bitch, but when he does, he raises his hips until just the tip remains before slamming himself back down.

They cry out in tandem, a whimper coming from Donghyuck’s chest as he fucks himself down again. It feels so right this way; Donghyuck feels every inch as he bounces himself on Mark intently, the tip of his cock abusing his insides. His chest heaves and Donghyuck lets go of Mark’s hands to press him down on his chest, stabilizing them both.

Mark’s eyes grow large and demure, lips drifting apart to sing Donghyuck’s praises, “so good” and “so pretty” and “so tight” the most frequent among them. Donghyuck squirms in embarrassment, cheeks red as Mark’s sweet words soak into him.

“Hold me,” Donghyuck whimpers.

Mark is quick to do so, cupping Donghyuck’s ass to better guide him up and down. He doesn’t attempt to change anything, just holds him as he impales his wet, sweet pussy on Mark’s cock again and again.

Donghyuck fucks himself down harder, leaning down until he and Mark are forehead to forehead. There’s intense, shudder-inducing eye contact but Donghyuck can’t hold it for long, back arching away from his husband.

This leaves Donghyuck’s perfect, swollen tits bouncing in Mark’s face with every movement, full and begging to be touched. Mark buries his face between them, tongue reaching out to taste every inch of his husband’s skin. He sucks a hickey there, marking Donghyuck even though he doesn’t really need to. They’re  _ married,  _ Donghyuck is  _ pregnant,  _ but Mark thinks he looks pretty with violet blotches on his skin so he does it anyway.

He goes to suck on Donghyuck’s nipples, remembering that he liked that even when his chest was more flat, but Donghyuck freezes.

“Not...mmh not there, please,” he quietly requests. “They’re sensitive and I might…”

They both know what he’s about to say, but Donghyuck is too humiliated and it won’t come out. Mark, stupid, pussy drunk alpha, fucking _moans _into his chest but still complies, kissing around Donghyuck’s puffy areola instead.

Fatigue sets into Donghyuck’s bones quicker than he would like to admit. He tries to be discreet in the way that he shifts, but raising and dropping himself down can only work for so long. Mark catches on quickly, sitting up against the pillows so they are in a more upright position. He takes an arm, a strong arm crafted by manual labor, and wraps it around the small of Donghyuck’s back, holding him upright.

Donghyuck makes use of the opportunity, circling his hips on Mark’s steadily growing knot. He hugs Mark around his neck for some stability and combines the two techniques, filling himself up and taking everything Mark is letting him have.

Mark’s cock is so... _ large,  _ so girthy, stretching Donghyuck out and making sure it is felt at all times. The first time Donghyuck had taken his cock, he didn’t think it would even fit inside of him. When Mark did get fully sheathed inside, Donghyuck had nearly come from the penetration alone, nearly knocking the wind out of him. 

Mark fucks like a god even when he’s not in rut, and Donghyuck had known from that moment on that he’d been ruined for any other man or woman. He would never feel as good as he did with Mark; no cock will stretch him out and no knot will satiate him like Mark’s. Mark owns him. Donghyuck and his pussy belong to Mark.

“Knot me,” Donghyuck gasps out as he grinds back and forth, “Knot me, alpha. Knot me, knot me please.”

“Is that a good idea?” Mark rasps back at him, each of his hands occupied with the flesh of Donghyuck’s breasts.

“You idiot,” Donghyuck hisses at him. “It doesn’t matter. I can’t get double pregnant.”

Mark plants his heels into the mattress and lifts his hips up, using the leverage to turn them over and lay Donghyuck on his back. The younger lets out a surprised squeak at the sudden change in position. Mark grabs ahold of Donghyuck’s ankles, holding his legs open but out of the way of his stomach.

“I bet you’d like that,” he says darkly, hips pistoning in and out, “You’d probably fucking love to get bred again, get filled up with my come one more time.” 

Donghyuck gapes at him. “Mark—"

Mark smiles at him, releasing one of his ankles. He licks a few of his fingers and brings them down to Donghyuck’s clit, rubbing over the nub softly. “You look beautiful when you take my knot. You suck me in so well too.”

Donghyuck throws his head back, reaching for the sheets. “Shut up.”

His husband pouts at him, pressing close so his knot stays inside. “I like seeing you pregnant. It reminds me that you’re all mine.”

A shudder passes through Donghuyck’s spine when he sees Mark’s eyes flash amber after the statement. He forgets how possessive Mark can be. “Gonna make you pregnant again. Pretty and glowing and round and with pussy this good.”

Donghyuck nods at him, blinking up with teary eyes and red bitten lips and Mark makes good on his promise, pushing his knot past Donghyuck’s hole and pumping him full. God, Donghyuck feels so  _ full _ , tummy filled with pups and pussy filled with come. Mark empties himself inside of him, coming for a minute straight, and his arms shake with effort as he tries not to collapse on top of Donghyuck like he normally does. 

Donghyuck makes it easy for him, regaining his position on top by sitting up until Mark is forced to lay back. He has half a mind to reach for Mark’s shirt again, pulling it over his head as he settles down onto Mark’s lap and waits for his knot to go down.

Mark’s hands run up and down his thighs absentmindedly. “You know, I wasn’t kidding when I said you were beautiful earlier.”

“Ah yes,” Donghyuck says, amused, “because compliments during sex are meant to be taken to heart even post coitus.”

“I was going to wax poetic about how gorgeous you are and how gentle you are and how you will make a great father, but if you don’t want to hear it then…” Mark trails off.

Donghyuck feels himself perk up. “Wait, no, I want to hear it!”

Mark smiles at him, in that pure way that makes Donghyuck fall in love all over again. “You missed your chance.”

They fall into bickering, like they always have, and the familiarity is something that Donghyuck cherishes as he prepares to enter the next phase of his life.


End file.
